1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boring head, and more particularly to a boring head with a replaceable design.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional boring head has a connecting rod 50, an extending bracket 51, a cutter mount 52 and an auxiliary hole 54. The connecting rod 50 has a round cross section and a top end. The extending bracket 51 is integrally connected with the top end of the connecting rod 50 and extends latitudinally. The cutter mount 52 is integrally connected with a front end of the extending bracket 51 and protrudes upwardly. The auxiliary hole 54 is elongated, is formed through the extending bracket 51 and extends toward the front end and a rear end of the extending bracket 51. An auxiliary bolt 55 is mounted through the auxiliary hole 54.
The boring head is mounted on a conventional adjusting base 40 and is to be moved latitudinally. The adjusting base 40 has an adjusting structure 41 and a base threaded hole 42. The adjusting structure 41 is mounted inside a top of the adjusting base 40. The base threaded hole 42 is formed in a top surface of the adjusting base 40.
The connecting rod 50 of the boring head is inserted into and positioned by the adjusting structure 41. A cutter 53 is securely mounted on the cutter mount 52. The auxiliary bolt 55 is mounted through the auxiliary hole 54 and is screwed into the base threaded hole 42. Accordingly, the boring head is securely mounted on the adjusting base 40 for subsequent boring operation.
When the boring head is moved latitudinally, a desired diameter of a bore can be adjusted. The procedures of moving the boring head are as follows.
First, the auxiliary bolt 55 is loosened, and then the adjusting structure 41 is operated to move the boring head latitudinally to a desired position. Second, the auxiliary bolt 55 is screwed into the base threaded hole 42 again to secure the boring head.
However, the adjusting range of the adjusting structure 41 is limited, and is insufficient when the desired diameter of the bore is large. Consequently, multiple boring heads with different lengths have to be prepared, and a cost of purchasing different boring heads is increased. Further, assembling and disassembling the connecting rod 50 is inconvenient each time the boring head is replaced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a boring head to mitigate the aforementioned problems.